More than the heart of the cards
by Kamen-Oh
Summary: After the defeat of Dartz a certain duel monster wanted to show the true depths of her love and admiration. Warning: Lemon!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Author's note: Here's a story about Yugi and the Dark Magician Girl hope you enjoy! Rated M- Warning: Lemon!

More than the heart of the cards:

It had been a grueling few weeks for Yugi and his friends but it seemed to finally be over. The great Laviathan had been defeated, and much like the pharaoh; the evil inside Dartz was defeated. It seemed the world is at peace, but Yugi and his friends knew they still had more adventures to face. Yugi was confident that could over come any obstacles as long as they did it together.

It was now past midnight at the Hawkins mobile home. Yugi's friends at that point had all fallen asleep with the exception of Yugi himself and Joey Wheeler.

"Joey I can't believe you're still eating" Yugi said with a laugh and a playful smile.

"Wat it's a midnight snack" Joey responded.

"We had a huge dinner."

"Oh come on Yug! We both know it's rare for any of us to sit down and really enjoy food." Joey rebutted.

"You're right" Yugi confessed. "It seems we always have some new enemy to face."

"Yeah so can I enjoy my food?"

Yugi laughed before he could respond. "Of course" a yawn then escaped Yugi's lips "It's time for me to hit the hay. You should get some sleep too Joey."

"I'll be asleep once I'm done eating I promise" Joey responded with a reassuring smile.

"Alright goodnight"

"Night Yug"

Yugi sat on the couch on side the room he distinguished earlier as his sleeping spot, placed his head on the round pillow, and pulled the sheets over himself in an attempt to get some much needed sleep.

"Goodnight Yugi" Yugi turned his head to see the ghostly image of the pharaoh standing over him. "Sleep well; you've earned it."

"You did too" Yugi answered mentally with a smile on his face. "You defeated the darkness you know."

"Yes but without your light it would have never happened." The spirit then brought a hand to Yugi's shoulder "Remember that".

"You're just being modest" Yugi responded.

The pharaoh then let out a playful sigh and responded "If you say so little one. Now rest."

Yugi then let out another yawn "ok pharaoh goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After much encouragement Yugi had finally began the voyage into sleep.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to Yugi; the pharaoh wasn't the only magically spirit watching over him. Far away in the Domain of Beast the same Dark Magician Girl Yugi had spoken to a few hours ago on that beach was now watching him enter the first stages of sleep.<p>

"He's so courageous" she said to herself. "So kind, caring, passionate…" She continued listing characteristics about Yugi she admired "and of course… beautiful." She then reflected on her choice of words "No not beautiful… gorgeous" she said to herself. "If only we were alone on that beach." She began reflecting on the conversation her, Yugi, the pharaoh and the three knights had on that beach, and the way Yugi looked at her. Those violet eyes shinned in a way she never thought possible. She remembered how much she wanted bring lips down to his and taste him. That was something she wanted and something she KNEW Yugi wanted as well.

She started to remember the some of the first times she had heard Yugi's thoughts. He now sleeping reminded her about the many dreams or more appropriately fantasies he has had that focused around her. She had no idea she was such a strong focus of his sexual desires. She remembered how she use to see Yugi as somewhat of a child, however no child would ever think of or even know half of what Yugi had imagined. At first it frightened her, a decent amount. Yugi was the perfect picture of innocence and a true inspiration for mankind, so how could his thoughts be so… so… dirty.

She realized Yugi wasn't going to stop having these thoughts so she started to listen to them a little closer, and she soon realized they weren't any ware near as dirty as she initially thought. They were actually very touching and sweat at times. He may have been imaging sex with her, and he may have been touching himself while he was thinking about it, but it was a lot more good natured then she thought. It even sounded more like a declaration of love then thoughtless masturbation.

She had always thought Yugi attractive but never really thought of him in a sexual context for a few reasons. One being that she often that Yugi didn't think of her or any women in that context once again dew to his child like mannerisms. And she had absolutely no desire to force any emotions on him that would make him uncomfortable. Another being that she didn't know if it was at all appropriate for a duel monster to be feeling this way about a duelist.

She quickly disregarded the later of the two once her feelings for Yugi began to develop more and more. Then eventually something began to happen. When she would listen to Yugi's thoughts she would become… aroused… heavily aroused. Some Yugi's thoughts of how he wanted her, and where he wanted to touch her; sent her into her own torrent of sexual desires. Yugi had no idea that his thoughts were arousing two people… and so immensely at that. The Dark Magician Girl began to want it almost as badly as he did, and similarly to Yugi whenever these thoughts would arise she would touch herself in order to satisfy her lust, and also vocally responded to him. She can still remember the last time this happened.

**Flashback:**

Yugi was alone his room a few days after the battle city tournament. It was dark now and the millennium puzzle was on his night stand. Yugi and the pharaoh had exchanged their "Goodnights" and Yugi waited until the pharaoh was deeply in his soul room. Yugi sat there a bit and his thoughts began to focus around one thing… The Dark Magician Girl. Yugi felt the arousal growing in his pants, and decided to give in since he knew with helping the pharaoh regain his memories it would be rare to come by this opportunity again. Little did he know he was being watched.

The Dark Magician Girl remembered very little of what she was doing before she heard Yugi's lusty calling. She remembers only dropping it immediately and heading into her chambers. Once she was there she laid on her large, lavish bed and opened a visual portal into the human world. And there she saw him as she suspected pleasuring himself. She was disappointed when she saw a cover blocking Yugi's body from view. She loved the sight of Yugi's small however well toned muscles, his gorgeous skin, and his VERY impressive manhood. But even without the sights she wanted, she waited in excitement to hear Yugi's thoughts.

"Dark Magician Girl" Yugi's ghostly voice said.

"Yes Yugi?" She responded while knowing full well he couldn't hear her.

"God you're so beautiful."

"Not as much as you" she responded as her own arousment began to increase.

"I want to touch you. I want to feel you" Yugi said while the speed of hand increased.

"You can touch me any ware you want" she responded with a playful giggle and smile, as she brought a hand over her breast and another began to trail down her body.

"It's so warm"

"And so wet Yugi" she said referencing her vagina which she was now rubbing for pleasure.

"Do you want me to use my mouth?" he asked in a deep sexual tone.

"Yes Yugi please." She responded as she brought her fingers to her mouth to wet them in order to somewhat replicate the feeling of Yugi's tongue.

"How is that?" Yugi asked

"So good!" she responded with a sensual scream.

"It's a very nice taste" he commented.

"You can have as much as you want" she said with a moan escaping her lips.

Yugi remained silent for moments and simply kept pleasuring himself and Dark Magician Girl did the same.

"Come on Yugi say more!" The Dark Magician Girl could remember herself saying with anger intertwined with her lust.

"Can I put it in now" Yugi's voice said almost out of the blue.

"Yes Yugi, take me, make me yours" the dark magician girl responded.

After that she could hear his breaths start to quicken, along with the motion under the covers, and in response the pace of the dark magician girl's hands increased as well.

"It feels so good!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Faster Yugi!" She screamed with the pleasure of the idea of Yugi inside her.

"So… hot… tight" Yugi said as his breath was begging to run out.

"Don't stop Yugi I'm almost done" She ordered wishing more than ever Yugi could hear her.

"I'm gonna… cum" Yugi said almost out of breath.

The Dark magician girl's own arousment peaked when she heard that from Yugi. "Please cum Yugi! Please just cum!"

Yugi at that point let out a low growl as he did climax under his covers but not before whispering "I love you".

She could not see it but When Yugi said I love you she knew he had finished since he had always said that when he finished, and it proved to just be enough to push her over the edge "Yugi I love you too!" she screamed before she herself climaxed onto her bed.

**End of flashback:**

"Why dose he always have to say I love you?" She asked herself once she finished reflecting and now turned her attention back to the sleeping Yugi Muto. "Why?" She knew after hearing Yugi say it so many times and her saying it in response. She now knew the feeling was true as she has fallen in love with Yugi Muto.

She then touched her portal which allowed her to view his world and sighed. "Yugi you don't know how much I want to be with you." She said to herself. "You've stolen my heart some time ago, but know you have my body as well. I want you… all of you." She said as her fingers traced down the mirror looking portal.

She began reflecting on the conversation Yugi had been having with Joey, and he was right. It seemed they always had some new enemy to face. "If only I had the right time and place to tell him how I fell. What I wouldn't give to be my card right now so close to him… bond to his beautiful legs." At that point she realized how much reflecting about Yugi's fantasy aroused her. "Yugi you're rubbing off on me more and more." She said with a playful smile.

She began reflecting more and more on the situation in front of her now. She herself was aroused and the one person who could satisfy her was in her grasp. "Dartz has been defeated and the world for now is at peace, so this may be one of the few times I can have him." She said knowing that he may face another obstacle soon enough and that probably wouldn't be the best time to confess her love.

"Tonight is the night isn't it?" she asked herself. She had the means to make it happen, and more importantly at the moment Yugi wasn't battling some crazed villain bent on destroying him or the pharaoh. "I have to be quick." She muttered before she rushed off to formulate a plan to make Yugi hers.

* * *

><p>It was 1:00 AM in the Hawkins mobile home, and Yugi has found his way to a peaceful sleep which he remained in until he heard someone calling his name.<p>

"Yugi…Yugi…Yugi."

Yugi awoke at the sound of the voice, it was familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. He observed his surroundings to see Joey on the couch asleep with food wrappers beside him, a sight that received a chuckle from Yugi.

"Yugi" a faint voice whispered.

"Who… or what is that?" Yugi asked himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was at that point he noticed a ghostly white light emanating from his deck box. "What in the world?" he asked himself.

He then looked up and noticed the ghostly white trail that emanated from his deck box that led out the door of the mobile home.

"Am I dreaming?" Yugi asked himself. "No… It feels real" he said to himself before he exited the mobile home and began to follow ghostly the trail.

Yugi walked through the wooded area before he came up to the lake where he saw the origin of the trail. A duel monsters card was face down in the grass and it created the ghostly white beam that connected it to Yugi's deck box. Yugi bent down on one knee to retrieve the card that he assumed must have been his. Yugi soon realized his assumption was correct as he examined the card he now held in his hand.

"Dark Magician Girl?" Yugi said.

"I've been waiting for you."

Yugi jumped when he heard that voice behind him. He relaxed when he saw the figure step out of the shadows and it was revealed to be the true Dark Magician Girl herself. "Did I frighten you Yugi?" she asked with a playful smile.

"No" Yugi said defensively. "Well a little… yeah." He confessed. "I didn't know anybody would be out here" he explained before a sudden realization hit him. "Say... what are you doing here anyway?" he asked with a bit of confusion.

"Well I need to talk to you." She explained. "I thought my card would grab your attention." She added.

"Why did you lead me out here?" Yugi asked her with a puzzled face. At this point he was trying to understand if this moment was a dream, or reality.

"I wanted to speak to you in private." She informed him.

"Oh ok" he said with a smile. "About what?"

"A couple things to be honest, there was just so much at the beach I wanted to say, but couldn't."

"Oh. Like?"

"Well to start I wanted to express my true gratitude." She informed him as they now stood barley 3 feet apart from each other. "Yugi you truly are an amazing person. You gave up your very soul in order to save the world, and you did it all with such optimism. I truly envy that about you Yugi."

"I appreciate your thanks very much but they're not needed." Yugi informed her.

"What?" The Dark magician girl asked now confused.

"I was only doing what needed to be done to save the world. I'm sure anyone would have done the same in my shoes." He elaborated.

The Dark Magician Girl's look transformed into somewhat of a blank stare at Yugi's response.

"Dark Magician Girl… is there something wrong." Yugi asked with sincere concern on his face.

"No nothing wrong" she said trying to reassure him. "It's just that I… well I…Oh fuck it." She said before she grabbed Yugi by the head and brought there lips together in a kiss that sent shivers down both their spines.

She held the kiss until the point that they both needed air. At that point she looked at Yugi's face and she never saw such a look of pure shock in her life. "I'm sorry if that was a little too forward Yugi." She apologized. "I planned on easing my way in, but… damn Yugi why do have to be so humble?" she asked with a very small amount of anger.

"I-I'm sorry" Yugi couldn't help but nervously laugh.

"It's alright, however it may be bad for you because it only makes me want you more." She said with a sultry smile.

"Uh… want me?" Yugi asked with both of his checks crimson.

"Yes Yugi in the same way you want me." She said as she approached closer and closer towards Yugi.

"What!" exclaimed loudly before he stepped on hard stone and then tripped on a log behind him and fell over on his back. "Why didn't I wear shoes?" he asked him in reference to his feet which were also in pain.

The Dark magician girl did not skip a beat as she positioned her self on top of Yugi. "Now I've got you where I want you." She said with a playfully sultry grin.

"Um… c-can we t-talk about t-this?" Yugi did his best to ask without stuttering but it had failed.

"What could you say? That you didn't have all those fantasies about me." The Dark magician girl asked in the same playful manner as before.

"You… heard… those?" With a big grin the Dark magician girl nodded. "Oh my god I am so…" before could finish his sentence the Dark magician girl had brought their lips together again and her tonuge entered his mouth and explored a bit until she broke for air.

"It's ok Yugi." She reassured him. "I think its very sweat and not to mention…" She said before she began to rub one of her fingers across his chest "… very, Very hot." She concluded with her voice in a deep sensual tone that threw Yugi's eyes wide open as well as made his pants tighter. "I love it when you talk dirty. When you say what want to do to me. You have no idea how close I'm listening." She informed him.

"I have to be dreaming." Yugi murmured while he was underneath the Dark magician girl.

The Dark magician girl chuckled in response "Yugi this isn't a dream any more, it's all real now. And tonight I came here to make all your dreams come true. If anyone deserves it it's you. This was your what 4th or 5th time saving all of mankind?" she asked playfully. "You're so courageous Yugi I want to show you how much I really care about you. Tonight if you want my body you have my permission to take it, and if you want my heart well… you've had it for some quite some time." She then halted to hear and see Yugi's response, but all she could see was the shocked look of the boy lying under her. "Well…" the Dark magician girl continued "Do you want me?"

Yugi brought a hand to the Dark magician girl's check, which forced a blush from her before he responded. "If you've heard my thoughts then you already know." He said with happy gaze in his eyes before he brought their lips together again which she instantly accepted. Their tonuges danced in each others mouth for a short time until the Dark magician girl wanted to go further.

"Close your eyes Yugi" The Dark magician girl commanded Yugi who upon request closed them. "Good" She said before she surrounded both her and Yugi in magical energy that transported them to her chamber.

* * *

><p>Yugi opened his eyes to discover the object of his desires still on top of him, however his back no longer rested against the woodland floor but instead a large bed with purple satin sheets that was inside of a room that looked liked it belonged to a medieval castle.<p>

"Where are we?" Yugi asked about their new surroundings.

"These are my private chambers." She informed him.

"Private Chambers, so dose that mean we are in the Domain of Beast?"

"Indeed. I used my magic to transport us here. It seemed only fitting that we come here." She said placing another kiss over his lips.

"Why so?" Yugi asked in response

The Dark magician girl removed herself from Yugi and walked over to a table on her bed side. "When ever you would think about me Yugi I created a portal so I could view your world. So I could see you."

"Oh. I see." Yugi said with a somewhat embarrassed smile on his face.

"You turned me into somewhat of a sexual deviant Yugi." She said with a smile. "Never have I begged for someone to touch me so much before, I never wanted it so badly."

In response Yugi got of the bed and approached the Dark magician girl. "I'm here now." Yugi said with a smile.

"I don't have to beg anymore, but you do." She informed him.

"What?"

After Yugi was able to vocalize a response The Dark magician girl grabbed his wrists. "What are you doing?" Instead of resounding with words she brought Yugi to one of the walls of her room, where she conjured up a chain and hook, and chained Yugi to the wall by his wrists. "Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked now with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid Yugi." She said with smile. "I would NEVER do any thing to hurt you… If the pain wasn't for pleasure that is." She said with a larger grin, while Yugi replied with a nervous smile. "I just want to show you how hard it was for me watch you while I wanted you so badly." She explained.

"What?" Was all he was able to say in response before his mind shut off while he was staring at the Dark magician girl who he realized was now begging to undress.

The Dark magician girl had sat down on her bed and had begun to remove her large boots and head cone somewhat quickly. She now took time with her center piece however she slowly, ever so slowly began to untie the back of her magician's outfit. Once it was untied she let it fall to the floor, and that left her whole upper body exposed to Yugi.

Yugi had truly begun to hate this situation now. The breast he had fantasized about seeing for so long were right there exposed in front of him, and they were as beautiful as he always pictured, and they were even bigger than he thought. Her nipples were perfect in his eyes and he desperately wanted to touch them.

The Dark magician girl saw the mix of lust, admiration, and anger in his face and was quite amused. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I'm just getting started." She said to herself before she took one of her fingers into her mouth and began to gently lick it, before rubbing the now wet finger on to one of her nipples. An action that gave her a fair amount of pleasure and made Yugi's pants much tighter.

The Dark magician girl then lied down on her bed and began to fondle herself and soft moans started to escape her lips followed by louder ones.

All the while Yugi is still chained to the wall, and the desire to have the dark magician girl only grew. "I can do that for you, please just let me go and I'll show you!" He screamed now trying to plea with the spellcaster.

She simply ignored Yugi and continued to touch her breast for a decent time longer before she wanted to please herself more and send Yugi in to a world of uncontrollable lust. She then slowly took one of her hands off of her breast and moved it down to her skirt and panties that still donned her body. Her hand slid underneath both garments and hit the center of her womanhood, now wet with her sexual desires.

"Oh Yugi Muto!" She screamed with her eyes closed tightly. "God he's so damn sexy" she said in a softer more sensual tone. "I want him so bad!"

"I'm right here take me!" Yugi screamed in frustration at her teasing.

"I want to feel him…" she before she let a moan and a deep breath as she entered two of her fingers into herself "… deep, deep inside me"

Yugi couldn't stand being there and watching the object his desires scream his name while he was so in reach of her. The desire in his pants was almost beginning to hurt from how much he wanted her. "Wait" he said to himself "This is what she felt like every time I would think about her." He realized.

"Dark magician girl" He said in a tone that was completely deferent from the frustrated sexual one that came from him before, and it effectively got her attention as the Dark Magician girl stopped pleasuring herself to look Yugi. "I understand what it must have been like for you. I had no idea how hard it must have been for you."

"That's good" she said with a smile "Now that you understand my former pain now we can move on." She said as she hopped off the bed and headed towards the still chained up Yugi.

"So does that mean you'll unchain me now?" he asked with a hopeful nervous smile.

"In a little bit yes, but there's something I want to do first." She informed him.

"What?" he asked once again nervously.

She in response shot him a coy smile before she reached toward his waist and undid his belt. "Something like this" she said before she dropped to her knees.

Once her knees she noticed the large force the protruding through his leather pants. She then took a hold of it through his pants and looked back towards Yugi as he moaned in response to her touch. "Looks like somebody is excited" she teased as her hand gently continued to touch Yugi's member.

"Please… I can't… take any more teasing." He said while trying to keep himself under control which was VERY hard to do with The Dark magician girl's touch.

The Dark magician girl giggled at the sight of Yugi's frustration. "I'm sorry Yugi I was just having so much fun, and besides…" she said before she grabbed his pants and removed them. "It makes the moment that much better." She said before she removed his underpants.

The Dark magician girl then gulped at the sight in front of her. At long last Yugi's pulsating manhood was only inches away from her; she couldn't help but begin to stare.

"Is every thing okay?" Yugi asked as he looked down at her.

"Hum? Oh yes!" she replied as a light blush began to cover her checks. "I'm sorry I just… oh fuck it" Instead of attempting to explain to Yugi her emotions, she simply took his length into her mouth and began to please him.

"Thank you… Thank you so much" Yugi thanked as he was focusing only on enjoying what the Dark magician girl was giving him.

She pulled her mouth off Yugi's member and began messaging it with her hand in order for her to respond. "We've both been suffering for so long. It's time we became one already." She said before she returned her mouth to Yugi's member and began pleasing it once again. The taste of Yugi's member was sending shivers down her spine. She then in order to show appreciatation began to lick every inch of Yugi's length and swirled her tongue around the tip before she took as much in her mouth as she could.

"It feels so good. Dark magician girl" he said with a moan while he appreciated the hot and warm sensation as she bobbed her back and forth to make sure Yugi could feel all the pleasure he could.

"Yugi I have… a favor… to ask" The Dark magician girl spoke in-between mouth movements.

"Anything" Yugi responded eager to please the woman beneath him right now.

She then once again brought her mouth off Yugi's member in order to look him directly in the eye. "Could you call me by my true name?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Your true name?" Yugi asked for conformation.

"Yes Yugi. The Dark magician girl is my title that I wear with pride but it is not my name." She explained. "Please Yugi every word you say sounds so beautiful. I've wanted you to say my name for so long please." She asked.

"What is it?" Yugi asked so he could know the secret that please her so much.

"It's Mana." She informed him.

"Mana?" Yugi asked for confirmation.

She did not respond to the question directly however. She closed her eyes and then let out a deep moan of pleasure from finally hearing Yugi say her name before she for a third time took Yugi's member into her mouth. However this time she bobbed her head up and down on it at a much more intense speed and she sucked on it with all the intensity she could muster.

From all the pent up tension, teasing, and oral sex Yugi had known he had reached his limit.

"Mana! I'm gonna cum!"

"Please Cum Yugi I want it all!"

"Mana!" and with a scream of her name he released right into the Dark magician girl's mouth.

She could feel the hot texture along with the taste she has at that moment come to adore inside her mouth. However she made sure she got all she could out of Yugi by continuing to suck him until she made sure that she had swallowed every drop of his sweet release.

After Yugi's climax Mana decided to dispel the chain she conjured up that bound him to the wall.

"Thank you" he said in appreciation as rubbed his sore wrist.

The Dark magician girl then slowly backed up from Yugi with a coy smile on her face as she took seat on the bed and motioned for Yugi to come closer, which he of course did on request. Once Yugi sat on the bed beside her Mana immediately kissed him and began to remove his jacket and t-shirt, and before long Yugi was completely exposed in front of her.

"God you're well built Yugi" she said as her hand rolled down his small, but well toned chest.

"Not as well as you" Yugi replied before he brought a hand to one of Mana's breast and received a sultry laugh from her in return.

"Frisky are we Yugi?"

Instead of responding with voice he brought his lips towards hers beginning another passionate kiss, which quickly escalated into Yugi now lying on top of her and fondling her breast while still kissing her.

"Yugi" the dark magician girl said in a moan.

"Mana" Yugi replied in a moan.

"I want you to touch me… down her." She said as she directed Yugi's hand to her skirt.

Yugi then upon instruction grabbed each side of her skirt and pulled it down along with her underwear to revel to him what he dreamed about seeing so many times.

The Dark magician girl's vagina.

Similarly as she stared at his manhood, he now stared at the beautiful flower under him. He quickly without thought brought a hand to it and gently began to rub it which earned him a satisfied moan from her.

"Yugi that feels so Oh!" she couldn't finish her statement dew to the pleasure she felt when Yugi without warning entered a finger inside of her.

"How's that?" Yugi asked with a grin as he inserted another finger.

"It feels so good Yugi!" Mana scwermed in response.

After a few more movements of his hand Yugi looked deep into the eyes of his lover "Do you want me to use my mouth?" he asked in the sexist tone he could think to create.

Mana's eyes then widened intensely at Yugi's sudden offer "Please Yugi… Do it!" she screamed in want.

Yugi upon request lowered his head down her womanhood and began to make slow movements with his tongue at first slowly tracing the folds of her flesh which ignited a firey moan from his lover.

"Yugi…" Mana said almost in a whisper.

Yugi only continued to lick her womanhood and then his movements became much faster and more intense, and soon enough he re-entered two fingers to drive her even more into ecstasy.

After continuing for a short while and receiving much appreciatation from Mana, Yugi ceased in his actions, which of course led to her disappointment.

"Yugi why did you stop?" she asked with frustration.

"I was wondering... if we could move on." He replied.

"You want it?" she asked with a smile at Yugi's intentions.

"So much" He informed her as grabbed his member and positioned himself at her entrance. "Should I start?"

"Take me Yugi! Make me yours!" she whispered with desire as tears of joy began to run down her checks.

Soon after she could feel the force of Yugi's manhood penetrate her.

"I love you" she said in almost in a whisper as she could feel Yugi push himself deeper inside her.

He brought his head down so now their faces were only inches apart. "I love you too." He responded before he took her into a kiss and began thrusting in and out of her.

Moans and grunts of pleasure escaped both of their mouths as Yugi continued to thrust with great power and Mana did her beast to match his movements. She has also for comfort threw her arms over Yugi's neck and sunk in a kiss every so often. The pleasure was intoxicating to both of them. They have each waited so long to embrace each other and to be bonded to each other like this and the moment surely did not disappoint. They contiued until they each reached closer and closer to their climax.

"It's… so… good" Yugi said while thrusting.

"You like it Yugi?" she asked before a sharp moan escaped her lips.

"I love it! It so good…so hot… so tight… ah!"

"Come Yugi hold on a little bit longer I'm almost done" she urged him.

"Oh God! Mana!" he screamed in pleasure.

"Say my name again! For god's sake say name!"

"Mana!" Yugi cried upon request, and proved to be just what she needed to be pushed over the edge.

"YUGI! I LOVE YOU!" Mana screamed with all of her might as she had reached her climax and released her essence onto her young lover.

With Mana's grip on his member now tightening so dramatically Yugi had know he has reached his breaking point as well "MANA I LOVE YOU TOO!" Yugi screamed as with one final thrust he released deep inside his lover who along with him was panting in after glow.

After Yugi had climaxed he gently pulled out of Mana and laid down next to her and gazed into her beautiful green eyes.

"Thank you so much" Yugi said to his lover before delivering her a kiss "Mana."

"Yugi you deserved every thing you received tonight... well except being chained to the wall and teased that was for me." She admitted.

"You were right however about it making the moment better." He confessed.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it Yugi." She said before delivering him an affectionate kiss. "I know how much you wanted it."

"I only hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." He responded.

"I loved it Yugi" she confirmed. "Maybe one day when you are facing no more immediate conflicts we could do it again."

"I would love that" he said as his eyes began to close and he began to take comfort on the bed.

"Sleep Yugi you need it" she instructed him.

"Thank you Mana" he said as she pulled the covers over them both. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" she responded before she brought their lips together once again. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi opened his fatigue filled eyes to respond to his lover. "I love you too." He managed to say before he fell asleep in her bed.

The Dark magician girl now stared at the sleeping boy next to her. "He's so beautiful while he sleeps." She thought. She knew she must return him to his world eventually in order to not fear his comrades, but she much like Yugi was exhausted from their love and she needed to rest as well. That and she wanted to keep Yugi around just a little bit longer.

She now prayed that Yugi understood her feelings now. She was hopelessly in love with this boy and she prayed those two "I love you"'s that escaped his lips came from his heart. She knew that it was improper for a duel spirit to love a duelist as she has done, but she did not care. Her heart along with her body was now Yugi's and she prayed he saw her heart as more than the heart of the cards.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Thank you for reading please R&R!


End file.
